Prudence Swanson
Prudence Swanson is an upper class aristocratic woman who lives at her large estate in Sydney. Swanson is the mother of Andrew Swanson and a close friend of Elizabeth Bligh. Prudence lives in Sydney with her son, and previously with her husband Sir Henry Swanson. However following Henry being caught with his mistress and him leaving for Europe Prudence became the matriarch of the Swanson family. Swanson is also friends with Douglas Goddard yet she always refers to his Soup Refuge for Returned Soldiers as a soup kitchen. Biography Early Life Prudence grew up in the high society of Australia and was raised in one of the wealthiest families in the country, also whilst growing up she mastered socialising skills and also became a well known member of the upper class. Prudence also attended secondary school with Pattie Menzies thus meaning she went to school at the Melbourne day school Fontana Girls' School. Prudence also seemed to be friends with Patty for several years as when Patty was made a Dame Prudence hosted a celebration party, the two seemed to be fairly close also as they chatted happily together at the party. Alongside this at some point Prudence came into contact with The Bligh family becoming friends with Elizabeth, although it was not until later on when Prudence and Elizabeth became closer. Also, at some point Prudence became engaged to Henry Swanson whom she would later marry and move in to the Swanson Estate along with her husband. Prudence would also have a son with who was due to be named Andrew Swanson. Series 1 and Olivia Bligh]] When Elizabeth Bligh tries to get her granddaughter Anna Poletti with a wealthy man she invites Prudence and her son Andrew to Ash Park, while there Prudence and Elizabeth scheme to try and get Anna and Andrew together in a relationship. While at Ash Park Prudence meets Olivia Bligh whom she has not previously seen, Prudence becomes friends with Olivia as the two look through the wedding photos taken at James and Olivia's wedding. efforts are failed when Anna's rebellious nature does allow any kind of relationship begin. Much to the dismay of Prudence she is anger day how the relationship between Andrew and Anna has progressed, she then leaves back home for Sydney and before leaving she bids farewell to Elizabeth. Prudence and her son Andrew are later invited to a part at Ash Park where George Bligh tried to create a business deal with the Japanese government, while at the party Prudence gossips with Regina Bligh. While she chats with Regina Prudence learns that George has employed a Jewish nurse called Sarah Adams. When Prudence learns about Sarah's religions he is shocked and tells Regina that she believes Adams to be "perverse". Series 2 When George gets engaged to Sarah Adams Elizabeth enlists the help of Prudence to try and break the two up. Elizabeth heads to the Swanson Estate where she then plots with prudence on how to destroy Sarah and George's relationship forever. Prudence plans a party that will show Sarah to be well out of her depth thus showing George that the two will be miserable, when Andrew Swanson then proposes to Anna and she declines him. Elizabeth believe start prudence will no longer want to help her yet she is wrong hen prudence telephones her fiend in order to tell he that she is planning to host the party in honour of Pattie Menzies who has recently become a Dame. Much to Elizabeth's delight she then thanks prudence who tells he that there is no need to thank her. When the day of the party arrives Prudence tries to outsmart Sarah when Sarah accidentally adresses Prudence as Lasy Prudence rathe than her actual title with it being Lady Swanson. However Prudence's efforts to outsmart Sarah are thwarted much to Swanson's chargrin. Prudence then tries to "throw" Sarah together with anyone who could be able to catch her off guard yet Adams was charming and disarming throughout all of Prudence's trials. Prudence then bids farewell to Elizabeth and the rest of the family; she even says a polite farewell to Sarah with her being impressed by how well Sarah handled herself through the party's trials. when Elizabeth questions whether the party was a success Prudence jokingly tells he that despite the fact that Sarah was not embarrassed she had "rekindled" her social status. After the party Prudence worries about the fact that her son Andrew is spending too much time with Olivia. Soon after the party Olivia moves in to the Swanson Estate really due to the fact that she must be in Sydney to be ready for Andrew's plan to buy a new baby as Olivia's has died to go through, yet despite this Prudence thins that Olivia must be in Sydney due to be ready for her pregnancy. ]] Later Olivia is present at the Swanson estate having tea with Prudence when she pretends to go into labour, Prudence being unware of Andrew and Olivia's plan helps Olivia to the car. Wishing her well and hopefully a safe labour session. When Andrew returns to the estate he tells Prudence that he is planning to extract revenge on Anna through Olivia by revealing Olivia's baby to be fake to the rest of the family, when she learns of this Prudence begs Andrew not to go through with the plan as it will destroy the whole of the Bligh family due to the scandal nd illegal nature of how Olivia has bought the baby. When Andrew then leaves to give the letter to Anna Prudence s left shaken and worried by Andrew's scheme. Series 3 ]] Prudence is having tea with Elizabeth Bligh when George is shot and in light of this infomation she worries and quickly sees off Elizabeth to the hospital. A little later on Prudence comforts her friend as she is terribly worried about George; the two then decide to drink vodka with them both saying "Doubles" at the same time which does actually cheer Elizabeth up a little. Later, Prudence then helps to plan the annual fund raiser for Douglas Goddard's soup refuge. At the meeting Prudence incorrectly refers to the soup refuge as a soup kitchen, later she pushes forward the idea that the fund raiser should have a big band and also have big party which tot he dismay of Goddard and Elizabeth with hem wanting to actually have a fund raiser without any perks. A little later on, Prudence then has tea with Elizabeth again where she tells her that Douglas came looking for her, to which she jokes about and the two seem to laugh about how Douglas was searching for Elizabeth. When the day of Georgie's christening comes along Prudence is invited and whilst at Ash Park attending the ceremony Elizabeth questions Prudence about Regina's past to which Prudence helps her friend by telling her about the fact that Regian was having a long term affair whilst he husband suddenly fell ill. Series 4 When Elizabeth Bligh marries the love of her life Douglas Goddard, Prudence is invited to the wedding where she then chats happily with her friend. But is after shocked to learn that Elizabeth has been kind enough to invite Doris Collins to the celebrations as well; upon Doris's arrival Prudence seems to find her fairly amusing and quite endearing as she seems to find her quite funny. Prudence is overly joyous about her friend marrying Douglas and also happily congratulates Goddard on his nuptials; she even begins to tear up with delight when Carolyn Duncan announced Elizabeth for the first time as "Mrs. Douglas Goddard". Appearances Series 5 * All That Glitters Series 4 * All Good Things Series 3 *Till Death Do Us Part *Living in The Shadow *Too Old To Dream *The Things We Do For Love Series 2 *Unforgettable *No Other Love *Auld Lang Syne *What Your Heart Says *A Kiss To Build a Dream On Series 1 *Lest We Forget *Day of Atonement Trivia *Alongside Doris Collins and Norman Parker, Prudence is the only recurring character to appear in every series of the show thus far. *Prudence is close friends with Elizabeth Bligh. *"The Things We Do For Love" is the first time prudence appears in the premiere episode of a series. *According to Elizabeth when Prudence visited Ash Park in Season One it was her first visit to the estate. *Prudence is the mother of Andrew Swanson. *Prudence lives in Sydney. *Her husband had an affair and was exiled from Australia's society thus leaving for London, this made Prudence the head of the Swanson family. *Prudence is incorrectly titled by Sarah Adams in Auld Lang Syne as Lady Prudence, however Prudence corrects her by saying her title is Lady Swanson. *According to Prudence she went to school with Patty Menzies. Category:Characters